Wizarding truth or dare
by Sorrowish
Summary: On the birthday of a Ravenclaw first year, at midnight, a handful of children sneak out of bed to play a game of wizarding truth or dare. Rated T to be safe. First book in the series, "Unknown existence".
1. Introduction

**A/N:** _I have decided to make a series out of the little stories that me and my friend made! I wrote the stories, my friend edited them. Also, we used our true names, so for privacy I changed the names.  
_

* * *

 **disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series! JK Rowling owns all copyrights. Also some mentions from "The world only god knows." Any relations to people, dead or living, is purely** **coincidental.**

Characters:

 **Melia Green:**

 _House: Ravenclaw first year_

 _Appearance: Tall girl with medium length black hair usually pulled in a ponytail._

 _Personality: She is friendly, smart, and always happy._

 _Family: Earl Green (brother)._

 **Christina Xheng:**

 _House: Hufflepuff first year_

 _Appearance: Medium length black hair usually put in a elaborate ponytail._

 _Personality: Sly, easy going, funny, and kind._

 _Family: Seline Xheng (Sister)._

 **Earl Green:**

 _House: Ravenclaw first year_

 _Appearance: average height boy with "tanned" skin and messy black hair._

 _Personality: Smart, grumpy, sensitive, serious._

 _Family: Melia Green (Sister)._

 **Dranogar Malfoy:**

 _House: Hufflepuff first year_

 _Appearance: Shaggy blonde hair and a soft grin on his face, with sharp blue eyes._

 _Personality: Kind, cautious, hurt, friendly, outcast._

 _Family: Draco Malfoy (grandfather)._

 _Other: And outcast from his father because of his house._

 **Rebecca Longbottom:**

 _House: Hufflepuff first year_

 _Appearance: Long tangled brown hair and big brown eyes._

 _Personality: Bubble, pure, and kind._

 _Family: Neville Longbottom (Uncle)_

 **Amy Abac:**

 _House: Hufflepuff first year_

 _Appearance: Curly red hair up to her neck, and bright green eyes._

 _Personality: Bubbly, happy, daring._

 _Family: N/A_

 **Seline Xheng:**

 _House: Hufflepuff fifth year_

 _Appearance: Long straight black hair and square glasses._

 _Personality: Quiet, kind, sweet._

 _Family: Christina Xheng (Sister)._

 _Other: Very good artist._

 **Georgia Maverick:**

 _House: Hufflepuff first year_

 _Appearance: Long blonde hair and bright blue eyes._

 _Personality: Helpful, sociable, and warm._

 _Family: N/A_

 **Kyle Dorian:**

 _House: Hufflepuff first year_

 _Appearance: messy brown hair, square glasses, brown eyes._

 _Personality: Grumpy, sleepy._

 _Family: Elise Dorian (sister)_

 **Elise Dorian:**

 _House: Not a student_

 _Appearance: Long brown hair usually in a ponytail, dark purple eyes, and always wearing skull hairclip._

 _Personality: honest, hard-working, cheerful, optimistic._

 _Family: Kyle Dorian (Brother)_

 **Anne Li:  
**

 _House: Slytherin first year_

 _Appearance: Short cropped black hair and black eyes._

 _Personality: Bossy, rude, short tempered._

 _Family: N/A_


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:** _Hey guys! This is the first chapter of my story! I hope you like! Anyone who read the trailer already, I hope this lives up to your expectations... Thank you TTP for being the first to fav my trailer, and thus you support my story. I really am grateful!  
_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I'm just stealing JK Rowling's characters and returning them nicely after I'm done...  
**

* * *

 **Wizarding truth or dare**

Christina and Melia strolled down the halls towards Hufflepuff common room when they heard loud whispering through the door. "What's going on here?" Christina asked. "The password is a towel! No wait that's for Ravenclaw common room... erm gimmeasecond... ah yes Sherbert Lemons! Oh bother- That's for Dumbledore's old office; erm now Headmistress McGonagall's technically..." Melia said, now distracted. "Ugh - I can't remember it... I have it at the tip of my tongue... what is it?!" Melia cried. The whispering increased a volume, and Christina cleared her throat. "Um Melia, are you okay? We never had a password, you had to tap your wand on the correct barrel to the tune of 'Helga Hufflepuff.' Maybe you should visit the hospital wing." Christina suggested. "Oh Merlin, I should get checked up! I think Anne played a sick joke on me again." Melia groaned. They entered the common room, but it was dark and quiet. "What in Dumbledore's name? where is everyon-" Melia started. Suddenly the lights flew on and everyone flew out from behind the beds. "Surprise! Happy birthday Melia!" They cried. "What? It's my birthday?" Melia exclaimed, confused. "Oh no! Look at what you done Keima! You used to much forgetfulness potion! One teaspoon! I told you to use one teaspoon! Now she's forgot for to long! She only needed to forget for the morning!" Earl raged. "Ugh- don't worry, Peeves and Anne pull pranks on me all the time- I'm prepared." Melia said, pulling out a vial from her pocket. "The antidote. Made it myself." Melia explained as she took a gulp. She visibly brightened and said, "Ah. Better. Now Keima." she said, and Christina knew what was next and covered her ears. "YOU WILL NEVER, EVER, DO THAT AGAIN OR ELSE YOU WILL NEVER SEE YOUR PRECIOUS SIMS AGAIN!" she screamed at the volume of a howler. Keima was cowering behind a chair, using a copy of "Hogwarts: A History," to shield himself. Melia marched over and snatched the book up. "And don't. Touch. My. Stuff." Melia growled. "Um... sis.. birthday?" Earl said awkwardly. Everyone from Hufflepuff house and Ravenclaw house stood awkwardly. "Oh yeah... Thank you everyone!" Melia said, her mood swinging from anger to happy in a blink. She turned to Christina. "Were you in on this too?" She asked. "Yeah. It was my job to keep you busy. I was the best actor, or should I say actress. You should have seen Dranogar acting!" Christina laughed. Dranogar cast a withering glare in Christina's direction. Melia laughed as two large Hufflepuff boys carried out a huge cake. "Oh! Tripe decker upside down chocolate pixiewing cake! My favorite!" Melia exclaimed as Christina sliced the cake. Everyone ate their cake, and a few slices flew around a bit (hence the name pixiewing). Keima's pixiewing cake flew away, and when he made a grab for it, the wings broke off and it splattered on his head. Soon it was time to open the gifts. Everyone sat around the huge pile of wrapped presents as Melia grabbed a yellow and black one with a pink ribbon. Melia checked the label. "Aww thanks Sally!" she said after reading what it said. Sheila opened it and took out a pink fluffy dress robe. "Aww thanks Sally!" she said again, and placed the dress robe to the side. Christina smirked. She knew Melia didn't like those things and was probably grimacing in her head. The next gift was a familiar item. "Thank you Earl! I always wanted the complete set of "Hogwarts: A history," and sequels!" Melia squealed. She placed the box gingerly at her side and grabbed another box as Christina watched. Christina bit her lip. Would Melia like her gift? It was at the back, and was hidden by the huge pile of presents. Melia looked at the package she was holding. It was wrapped in green with pink ribbon, and the content inside was matching. "Oh thank you, how did you know Watermelon was my favorite Stacey?" Sheila said as she took out the wrapped watermelon nougats straight from Honeydukes. Sheila continued opening presents, finding a compliment for each and every one. Then she came up on a completely Sim dating themed wrapping, with a name tag. "I don't need to read that to figure out who's this is." Melia laughed. Keima was shuffling nervously. Melia opened the package and stared hard at the contents inside. "What is it?!" Christina called out from the crowd. She was anxious for Melia to get to her gift. Christina had spent hours and hours searching for it... Christina jolted out of her thoughts as Keima spoke. "Umm wait! Look!" he said, taking something out of the box, holding it up. "Wha- OMG OMG OMG THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH KEIMA! I always wanted a copy of the invisible book of invisibility!" Melia squealed, jumping up and down. She placed the book gingerly on top of Earl's gift. She then looked around and saw Christina's gift, a huge box that had, **"CAREFUL! LIVE ANIMAL!"** written in bold red letters on the side. Melia struggled to untie the ribbon, and when she did, the whole box fell apart, revealing a huge black crow. "O.M.G! It's.. A CREBAIN?! Thank you soooo much Christina! This is the best gift ever!" Melia yelled, hugging Christina. **((A/N: Yeah yeah yeah I know. It's a CREBAIN from Lord of the Rings. I just always wanted one as a pet... Don't ask why I want a huge killer crow as a pet...))** Christina smiled wide and hugged Melia back. "Thank you guys! This was the best birthday party EVER!" Melia said. Slowly, the crowd trickled off to bed, and Melia took out her elite Maurader's map. After it was discovered, copies were made to help first years around Hogwarts (Secret passages not included. Sorry Fred and George!). Melia looked at the map and saw that the head girl was doing her rounds, and the charms teacher was walking about. It got dark and suddenly, Melia head a shuffle and a bang. "Lumos!" she said, and she shone the light of her wand right in the faces of Dranogar and Christina.

* * *

 **A/N:** So, what do you think guys? First chapter! The plot won't get very dark in the first few stories, just to warn you guys. They will also be pretty short, but I will update a lot! Leave a review if you like it or have suggestions! Please no pointless or inappropriate reviews, let's keep it PG.

 _Thank you, and may the stars light your path, Sorrowbird_


End file.
